


DESTINO

by RampageGamR



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awoken Titan - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Ghost (Destiny) - Freeform, Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, Retelling, alterations, awoken hunter, human warlock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RampageGamR/pseuds/RampageGamR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi versión de los hechos ocurridos en Destiny, junto con unas cuantas alteraciones aquí y halla. </p><p>En el desolado desierto de la vieja Rusia 3 figuras despiertan a otra. Su especie y su nombre son lo único que Logan recuerda a la hora del despertar, lo segundo solo por la placa de identidad que lleva al cuello. Sin rumbo y sin recuerdos, el único camino disponible es el del Guardián...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Llegada

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia relatara la historia de Destiny en si según lo que yo creo seria la perspectiva del guardian junto con algunos cambios y giros en la historia, también añadiré algunos capítulos con aventuras que no están en el juego, se añadirán bastantes personajes nuevos con el que se cruzara nuestro héroe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 figuras encuentran algo extraño en marte

_Marte_

_Hoy_

El sol sale por el horizonte rojo de marte, iluminando sus desoladas dunas. Altas, exuberantes, muertas y vacías, pero no por mucho... Del cielo, estruendosa y brillante, desciende una capsula metálica a gran velocidad, hasta llegar al suelo donde disminuye la velocidad levantando una gran nube de polvo a su alrededor. Una compuerta se abre y revela a 3 misteriosas figuras, erguidas y orgullosas, sus cuerpos cubiertos por capas de cuero y kevlar, sus rostros cubiertos de brillantes cascos, eran humanos, astronautas.

Los 3 ajustan sus trajes y rifles para lo que se avecina, el que se desconoce. Chequean sus sistemas, vitales y mapas, entonces parten hacia el horizonte. Noche, día, viento, roca...nada los detiene, buscan algo desconocido, algo nunca antes visto, ni las montaña, ni las dunas los detienen mientras sostienen sus rifles con la misma firmeza con la que mantienen su paso. ¿Pero porque llevan armas estos hombres? ¿Por que se necesitarían armas en un mundo solitario y desolado como este? Sin embargo los hombres se aferran a ellos como si esto fuera un campo de batalla mientras continúan la marcha a través del planeta rojo.

Hasta que lo encuentran. Alto sobre el cielo, se cierne una gigantesca figura, es una esfera de aspecto metálico, algo antiguo y misterioso, Mientras a su alrededor se forman cúmulos negros de nubes y rayos. Uno de los hombres levanta la vista hacia el cielo mientras ve las nubes avanzar y parpadea inaudito en cuanto algo choca contra su casco, una gota, de agua...


	2. Leyenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La leyenda del Viajero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> algo pequeño antes de lanzarme a la verdadera historia

**_"¿Que es?"_ **

 

_"Ah! Buena pregunta **Guardián**..."_

 

_"Entonces..."_

 

_"Por supuesto, lo llamamos el **Viajero** y su llegada nos cambio para siempre"_

 

_"¿Porque? ¿De donde vino?"_

 

_"Hm, curioso ¿eh?. Esta bien, no sabemos de donde vino ni sus orígenes, solo que un día solo...llego a nosotros. "_

 

_"¿Y los cambios?"_

 

_"Oh si, cambios, muchos y grandes cambios. Grandes y gloriosas ciudades fueron erigidas en Marte y Venus, Mercurio se convirtió en un paraíso, la esperanza de vida humana se triplico. Miramos hacia los cielos y supimos que era nuestro **Destino** caminar en la luz de otras estrellas, era el comienzo de una **Era Dorada**..."_

 

 _"Pero, **Vocero**... ¿Y las ruinas, los _ _monstruos? No parece que estemos en una era dorada. ¿Que paso?"_

 

_"Si... ¿Que paso? El viajero tenia  un enemigo...un terrible enemigo, una **Oscuridad** que lo había estado cazando a través del oscuro vació del espacio. Cientos de años después de que nuestra era dorada comenzara, esa oscuridad nos encontró y eso fue el fin de todo... Perdimos nuestros planetas uno por uno, consumidos por las sombras, los **Humanos** , desesperados, crearon a los **Exos** para defenderlos, pero fue en vano. Los humanos que trataron de huir y sobrevivieron, volvieron cambiados, diferentes, convertidos en seres que estaban llenos tanto de luz como de oscuridad... Los **Despertados**_

 

_"¿Oscuridad?"_

 

_"Nadie sabe en verdad que era. Pudo haber sido una fuerza de invasión, una guerra entre humanos, el declive de una sociedad arrogante...¡Algunos de esos idiotas de la academia piensan que el Viajero pudo haber sido la Oscuridad!...Idioteces, el **Colapso** fue un fin, si, pero también fue un principio..._

 

_"Principio...¿De que?"_

 

 _"De una **Nueva Era** , una era de dolor, de miedo, de sufrimiento, de **Guerra**. Pero también de esperanza, unidad, lecciones y **Luz**  _ _, es por esto que el Viajero lucho y se sacrifico, para **Unirnos** y tener **Fe**. Para recuperar lo que una vez fue nuestro. Por un pequeño y decisivo instante casi pierdo la esperanza, hasta que te encontramos a **Ti**.  
_

 

_"¿A mi?"_

 

_"Si... a ti. Estas tan lleno de luz y potencial, aunque no puedas verlo. Me has traído recuerdos, recuerdos de tiempos mas jóvenes e inocentes, cuando yo era aquel que haya afuera...luchando por avivar un chispa en la oscuridad. Dime Guardián, estas listo para una travesía, un viaje que llevara por terrores y maravillas, un viaje para descubrirte a ti mismo, para encender una luz en la oscuridad, para volver a sentir el pasado, para conocer aquel **Destino** que te han dado._

 

_"No creo que haya nada mejor que hacer..."_

 

_"No Guardián...no hay nada mejor..._

 


	3. Despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 figuras divagan la vieja Rusia

_Cosmódromo, Vieja Rusia, Tierra_

_Aproximadamente 700 años después del Colapso_

El sol vuelve a asomarse por el horizonte, esta vez sobre otro planeta, un pequeño planeta azul y desolado. Un ejército de viejos, muertos y olvidados satélites rodean a su viejo, muerto y desolado mundo, sin embargo estos viejos pedazos de metal aun poseen una chispa de vida…al igual que su planeta.

Los rayos del sol se asoman, tímidos, entre las montañas y valles de la vieja Rusia, iluminando las aguas cristalinas de un lago. Una visión hermosa comparada con la que está a su lado. Cerca de este lago esta una carretera o lo que quedaba de una… Poblada de grietas, polvo y los desolados restos de lo que solían ser autos y personas. Entre este paraje helado de viento y polvo navega una figura.

A lo lejos no sé ve como algo más que una pequeña luz azulada. Pero de cerca se revela que es una maquina o al menos un aparato increíblemente avanzado. Una pequeña esfera flotante rodeada de estructuras que parecen se pequeñas pirámides blancas con un poco de naranja aquí y allá. Su estructura parece estar sucia y descuidada por muchos viajes. La pequeña esfera negra que es su centro también es su ojo, un ojo azul como el cielo, inocente como un ángel. Este ojo se agita frenéticamente mientras busca algo entre las grietas y la chatarra.

El objeto vuela y levita entre los restos de lo que antes fue la gloria de una civilización, ahora reducido a ruinas calcinadas del pasado. Detrás del buscador lo siguen dos figuras apuradas.  Una femenina, si su figura no miente. Aunque su rostro se esconda detrás de su casco, similar al de un antiguo oficial de antidisturbios, y su cuerpo este cubierto en varias capas de cuero, metal y kevlar, su figura y la gracia de sus movimientos denota su género.

La otra es masculina. Su baja estatura y su delgadez demuestran que podría ser joven. Su indumentaria es más ligera que la de su compañera pero no menos útil. En vez de las pesadas placas de metal que su compañera posee, la suya es más flexible y ligera, hecha de kevlar y con reforzamientos de cuero. Su casco, similar a una máscara de gas, esconde el cansancio en su rostro. Sin embargo su cuerpo lo traiciona y se detiene exhausto para recuperar el aliento mientras se arregla la bufanda que lleva al cuello, humillándose ante su compañera, la cual es al menos una cabeza más alta.

Ambos se acomodan sus armas, ambos llevan dos armas. La mujer lleva un rifle parecido a uno de caza, pero sin cerrojo ni mira junto con un arma que parece ser un cilindro con una agarradera, el joven porta un arma similar a una subfusil junto con lo que parece ser un modesto rifle de francotirador, más apto para la caza que para la guerra, todas armas contrastan con el modernismo de las armaduras de sus portadores. El joven recupera el aliento y se acomoda el francotirador en la espalda, su compañera hace lo mismo con su arma cilíndrica.

“Y yo que creía que los Cazadores tenían resistencia” exclama la mujer, su voz melodiosa pero ruda, la frase impregnada de burla. Su compañero le dedica una mirada que probablemente es de enojo, no se le pueden ver los ojos a través del visor.

“No es mi culpa que no sea un tremendo saco de músculos, **Titán** \- ¡Ugh! “ Responde el joven mientras se levanta, su voz juvenil e inocente, pero con un tono de…estática, como robótica “Pero uno de los dos tiene que ser el del cerebro en el quipo”  termina con un tono de burla y de seguro una sonrisa debajo del casco.

A la Titán no le pareció divertido

“Cuida tus palabras **Cazador** ” murmura la Titán apretando un puño, un ligero brillo azulado emanando de él. El Cazador entra en pánico y trata de retroceder lentamente, pero tropieza con una vieja rueda de auto, cayendo sobre su trasero con un thump acompañado con un pequeño cling metálico. La amenazante Titán olvido lo sucedido y se echo a reír a carcajadas mientras el Cazador se acariciaba su trasero y le dirigió otra mirada hostil a su compañera. Una vez la Titán logro controlarse, ambos observaron los alrededores, dándose cuenta que habían perdido al objeto volador.

“No creo que vayamos a encontrarlo pronto, así que por favor no me hagas correr” suplica el Cazador. La Titán asiente y juntos siguen el camino a paso tranquilo entre el mar de vehículos oxidados y olvidados. En vano tratan de localizar al pequeño aparato, después de unos cuantos minutos de búsqueda infructuosa se conforman con la caminata silenciosa. Hasta que el Cazador decide romper el silencio…

“¿Sabes? No sé porque dejamos que Banshee nos estafara con estos pedazos de chatarra” lamenta el joven mientras examina el subfusil en sus manos.

“Y como ya te he dicho antes, no nos estafo, eso significaría que le pagamos algo, lo cual no hicimos, si quieres culpar a alguien por nuestra falta de dinero, culpa a la **Vanguardia** o al Vocero, ellos fueron los que no nos asignaron ninguna misión. Estas cosas eran lo único que Banshee estaba dispuesto a darnos gratis” exclama la Titán molesta, al parecer está repitiendo cosas que ya había dicho antes. El argumento no satisfizo al Cazador que trataba fútilmente de probar su propio punto de vista.

“Pero… ¡Míralas! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Madera? ¡Estas cosas deberían estar en un museo!” Exclama el cazador lleno de enojo reprimido.  La Titán suelta un suspiro exasperado.

“Al menos míralo del lado bueno, tal vez encontremos **Brillo** en algún lugar” responde la Titán, esperando que eso calle a su compañero…no funciono.

“Si, tal vez…¡¿Pero porque tenemos que comprarlas?! ¡Somos nosotros los que arriesgamos el cuello aquí afuera no el **ejército** ni las **facciones**!” Este argumento estaba irritando a la mujer.

“Creo que debemos recordar de que estamos aquí sin autorización y que robamos una nave… la cual fue destrozada por **Caídos** , y como ya te explicaron antes: No puedes destrozar la economía de la ciudad ¡SOLO PORQUE QUIERES ARMAS BONITAS! ¡SI LAS QUIERES, GANATELAS!” Ya desesperada la Titán ya estaba lista para partirle la cara a su compañero y el de salir huyendo, pero fueron interrumpidos por un brillo azulado en frente de ellos y de la nada dos objetos como el que habían estado siguiendo se materializaron en el aire.

Al parecer esto no los impresiono y estaban dispuestos a reanudar lo de antes.

“¡YA BASTA!” gritaron ambas maquinas al unisonó. Ambos, Cazador y Titán se enderezaron de inmediato.

“En vez de estar peleando como dos niños, ¿Por qué no nos ayudan a encontrar al **Fantasma**?” dice uno de los Fantasmas, su voz femenina pero mecánica. Ambos humanoides asienten con resignación y vuelven a correr, esta vez detrás de ambos Fantasmas.

Mientras tanto, el solitario Fantasma sigue buscando algo entre las ruinas, sigue la carretera, la cual conduce hacia el gran muro de una gigantesca estructura, afectada por el abandono y la erosión.  Mientras sigue buscando, escaneando con su ojo celeste distintos esqueletos de lo que podrían haber sido humanos. Pero no está solo…

Desde lejos, está siendo observado. Una mira telescópica sigue sus movimientos. Detrás de la mira esta lo que parece ser un rifle francotirador plateado lleno de símbolos en un arcaica lengua desconocida y detrás del rifle, hay una criatura. Cuatro manos con cuatro garras sujetan con firmeza el rifle, acompañado de cuatro brazos llenos de músculos, su cuerpo entero estaba hecho para el combate, pecho y hombros amplios, extremidades largas y musculosas. Su cuerpo estaba seguro de forma hermética dentro de lo que parecía ser un traje de buzo, hecho de algún material fibroso, negro y resistente. Iba vestido de pies a cabeza con armadura metálica plateada, con símbolos pintados en rojo. Ondeando al viento, con una sola palabra que en su barbárico idioma, se traducía a: Demonio. Y su rostro, inexpresivo, escondido tras lo que parece un casco o una máscara,  plateada, con protuberancias similares a cuernos y llena de más símbolos en rojo, solo revela una sola parte de él a través del visor: Sus ojos, cuatro ojos azules y brillantes como un rayo, llenos de odio que observan calculadoramente al Fantasma.

Baja el rifle, y más criaturas como él lo rodean, el se mantiene alto sobre ellos, de pie sobre un auto, Da un paso en frente, aplastando un cráneo humano, murmura algo en su lengua a sus compañeros, su voz grave y demoniaca, levanta su arma y lanza un rugido gutural al cielo, repetido por sus congéneres. Esto no paso desapercibido al fantasma, en cuanto escucho los rugidos, intensifico su búsqueda. Su ojo giraba en todas direcciones y volaba a toda velocidad, por un vacilante segunda casi decide rendirse y retirarse antes de meterse en un lio… hasta que lo encontró.

“¿Es posible…?” Esto ya había pasado y tenía miedo de que fuera una decepción como los demás, no soportaría otro fracaso, pero mientras escaneaba, lo encontró, lo que estuvo buscando por tanto tiempo: La luz. Las pirámides den su superficie se separaron orbitando alrededor de el, nadando en la esfera azulada que ahora rodeaba al orbe. Su ojo brilla ahora más brillante que nunca y murmura:

“Ahí estas…”

**Lo primero que vi fue una luz…**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde ahora ya voy a comenzar a publicar mas a menudo, al menos una vez a la semana. Por cierto, estoy pensando en cambiar el Rating a M, porque planeo hacer batallas bastante brutales, pero podría ser innecesario, ustedes me dirán en el próximo capitulo


End file.
